prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Universe Queen Kiratto Coord
Universe Queen Kiratto Coord (ユニバースクイーンキラッと) is a Cool Type coord from the brand Universe Queen. It has first appeared in Episode 25 worn by Mel Shido. It resembles the Universe Queen Meltic StAr Kiratto Coord. User Appearance Dress A light purple sequin top and miniskirt with white fabric covering the chest. The bottom has gold pearl studs, while three amethyst diamonds reside on top. Over this is a dark grey top with black fluffy lining coated in gold glitter. The sides are connected by a gold chain. The matching bell sleeves are worn beneath the shoulder. On the miniskirt is white fabric on the front and back, with white ribbon sewn in the corners. Black glittery fluff covers the waistband and has a pattern of amethyst gems and gold, sideways diamonds surrounding a golden looped shape with amethyst gem in it. Sewn to the back are two large feathers, one facing upward, the other down. Shoes Dark grey thigh boots with a darker colored sole. A single black, gold coated feather is sewn to the back of the heel, while two anklets matching the belt ornaments are included with a matching chain beneath the glittery, fluffy cuff. Accessory A white cap with a piece circling it that matches the belt and shoe ornaments. Around the bottom is a black fluffy band coated in glitter to match the included feather, which connects to an amethyst diamond. Game Universe Queen Kiratto Coord is a Cool type Kiratto Rare coord from the brand Universe Queen. It first appeared in Vol. 4. Trivia Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Mel_proffile.png Mel Render.png 1A36ACE7-512B-4532-8A71-3FB537663CF6.jpeg 77619FE9-4633-4079-A22A-0A39358FF9DC.jpeg B2D14819-6A3D-4F99-A09E-7E1DAB1A2DAA.jpeg AACC7273-36A2-4FD8-8365-71884B6D35DB.jpeg B6B65F52-8C97-456D-882D-4AEED77C7235.png 4315B5B2-32BC-41A7-96A5-FA01A38D2EBF.jpeg FD27E0B0-1BE3-4D73-A887-A79BDC02A24C.jpeg 0FCC6E1F-6024-4A77-935B-901411967869.jpeg 91B0F00E-1CCA-4C91-96EA-3671CB0A3D49.jpeg 7D95BE77-AD3D-412F-85EA-00493F8E1079.jpeg F602F7AB-D147-490D-8336-07333F3D859D.jpeg 2CCDE323-9DC8-473A-BB58-C68B03CE93FA.jpeg D301679D-0CDA-4E24-8EA9-E7F08F05CC78.jpeg 97C2F89C-73BF-4230-A6D5-E2CF92E42DC6.jpeg 5AD22FC3-8078-4C31-B228-17D90DD9040C.jpeg CD20F02A-3E6A-4A54-929B-0AA4FF17D8C2.jpeg D43BB61B-6648-4533-9B47-3F8F48B29AAE.jpeg idol_brand.png LOVE Machine.png Sweet Sweet Dancing Queen Arcade.png Go! Up! Stardom! Arcade.png 410CD626-67BA-4880-BC77-D6AC7D7342BF.jpeg C7F3C6E7-0F3C-40A7-ACF4-85244366C6DD.png 12142A6F-0380-491F-AA8E-F9BBF129EA19.png 4-01.png 1538270767687.jpg 1538270744007.jpg 63617EEF-8C65-45EC-8E74-3DBB5D86EE85.jpeg D31E11C5-D5B2-480A-9BF7-B421AE00D4F7.jpeg 408985C5-DB17-4B9A-9BAF-24FDA1CF22EB.png 144FA838-825A-426A-B102-36866AA9E1A0.png 5995674C-862A-47D4-AFE1-F26CC4D9E4AE.jpeg 8E06B3A4-F918-4B08-9499-99B8B3AA6518.jpeg 61v73JMOTWL.jpg 7673B0C7-B3A5-4953-9FD5-D797F4F6D5C9.png 24104D78-96E2-4F4A-AAC0-EADE5E6AEB0E.jpeg 375E9F95-3397-493F-80E8-A84E9DEE6898.jpeg 76B71E74-CE83-40B3-B3F4-DE2F093FA9A2.png DoQ3K8TVAAApnZW (1).jpeg CF91F9D7-8D18-4D92-A393-DE35959776D9.jpeg CF33062E-335B-47CA-B473-054CEA378753.jpeg 6FD61D3B-6EF4-4825-B6AA-A4F11BC2EEE2.jpeg 498E0FE2-77FB-4A8A-8E59-2A986DE5CDB2.jpeg 0D317188-F739-4653-8347-C460196635D9.jpeg img_girl_v06_uq_07.png DF1CF425-2D32-45D6-A752-E145CDDB1893.jpeg 2AA10820-8F32-46C2-AD37-7668BDCC1E8D.jpeg Dt-sNXkUcAA-y p.jpeg Dt-S2hwU8AY0EFc.jpeg 4AD6C9F1-715A-4320-B652-EEAADCB21F5C.jpeg 45b695cf34fc99f9d4ca8c522a583742a80c1ba0 5c108de06b163.jpg DvF1wKHUcAEdyr0.jpeg DvF1wKHUcAEdyr0.jpeg 71+kww-uIxL. SL1268 .jpg Anime Screenshots Universe_Queen_Kiratto.jpg universe queen kiratto.jpg Mel Kiratto Chance.png Mel Kiratto Chance 1.jpg Mel Kiratto Chance 2.jpg Mel Kiratto Chance 3.jpg Mel Kiratto Chance 4.jpg Universe Queen Kiratto Shining.png Mel Kiratto Chance 5.jpg Mel Kiratto Chance 6.jpg Mel Kiratto Chance 7.jpg Mel Kiratto Chance 8.jpg Mel Kiratto Chance 9.jpg Mel Kiratto Chance 10.jpg Mel Kiratto Chance 11.jpg Go! Up! Stardom! 25.jpg Universe Queen Kiratto Coord.png COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 1.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 2.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 3.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 4.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 6.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 7.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 8.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 9.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 10.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 11.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 13.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 14.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 15.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 16.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 17.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 18.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 19.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 20.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 21.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 22.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 23.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 26.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 27.jpg Sweet Sweet Dancing Queen Ver 2.png COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 28.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 31.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 32.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Kiratto Coord.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Version 2.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Version 2 1.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Version 2 2.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Version 2 3.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Version 2 4.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Coords Shining.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Version 2 6.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Version 2 7.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Version 2 8.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Version 2 9.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Version 2 10.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Version 2 11.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Version 2 12.jpg KiraTickets Anime Screenshots Universe Queen Kiratto Dress KiraTicket.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Kiratto Rare Category:Universe Queen Category:Vol. 4 Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Mel Coord